Accidents lead to the nicest of things
by katyana
Summary: Companion piece to 'A Tale of Two Cities' - what exactly was it that disturbed Rose's reading? (NB - threesome, hint of smut and strong language)


**_This is a sequel of sorts to 'A Tale of Two Cities', written for Jillybean, who wanted a threesome, and for Stevie and Chaimera, who were promised smut but didn't get it before - it's not exactly porn, but it's the best I can do!_**

_

* * *

_

She walked in on an argument in full blaze.

"What the _fuck _ was that?"

"What are you asking me for, you daft git? _I_ didn't touch anything!"

"Well it's_ your_ bloody spaceship!"

"And _you're _the bloody computer whizz kid!"

"Doesn't mean I know how to work the thing!"

"Then why the fuck did you touch it?"

She couldn't help it – she burst out laughing. The Doctor and Adam stopped shouting, and instead turned to her indignantly.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked, bewildered.

"I really don't know," said Adam, "maybe it's a girl thing." The pair of them nodded knowingly.

Rose managed to calm herself down enough to talk. "What the heck are you doing?"

"This prat," the Doctor said, gesturing at Adam, "has got us landed I don't know where, by messing about when he shouldn't have been."

"Hey, don't blame me! You told me to adjust the flight controls!"

"No, I said 'why don't you do it, if you're so smart.' It was sarcasm – or aren't you smart enough to recognise it?"

"Oh, stop it you two. You're both as bad as the other. Have you actually_ looked_ to see where we are?"

They looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Thought not." She marched to the door and peered out – before promptly slamming it shut, hard. Her face was flushed bright red.

"What?" Asked the Doctor, who had been unable to see what was outside. He and Adam rushed over to the door and flung it wide open.

Their jaws dropped.

"A nudist beach? You landed us on a nudist beach?" The delight was clear in his voice.

"I think you mean that u you /u landed us on a nudist beach! Not that I'm complaining."

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked.

"No, I'm with him," said Adam, "we came to see the sights, enjoy the culture, didn't we? We can't just leave!"

"But – but – it's a nudist beach! There are naked people!"

"And?"

"That'd mean… We'd have to be naked too!"

"You know, she's right, Doctor." Said Adam, turning to him.

"So she is. Kit off, then?"

"Yep!"

And then, to Rose's horror – although she couldn't stop herself from watching – they both started stripping off in front of her.

Very quickly, Adam and the Doctor were stark naked in the control room of the TARDIS.

"Rose! You're still wearing clothes!" The Doctor accused.

"I'm not doing this." She insisted, folding her arms. "You go. I'm staying right here."

"Come on, that's not fair." She glared at Adam.

"I think she needs some more persuasion, Doctor," He said, stepping up to her.

"I quite agree." The Doctor walked up to her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Come on, Rose."

Adam began unbuttoning her shirt. Rose stood still, paralysed, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

The Doctor began nuzzling her neck as Adam slid the shirt off her shoulders. He dropped it on the floor before taking her face in his hand and kissing her, deeply. The Doctor encircled her with his arms, slowly undoing her trousers. She could feel his body heat even through the denim of her jeans, could feel him pressed hard against her.

Adam stepped closer, until Rose was completely surrounded by the two men. Deliciously slowly, her jeans were eased off by the Doctor as Adam nibbled her earlobe. She stepped out of them, and was turned around to face the Doctor by Adam as she did so. He stood, his body pressed closer to her than she thought could be possible, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you, Rose. We both do." He whispered hoarsely, before kissing her.

Clumsily, the three of them edged towards the bedroom, all butterfly kisses and feather touches, glancing off each other. They collapsed on Rose's bed, legs, arms and bodies intertwined to the point where none of them could tell which belonged to whom.

Kisses and touches and feelings possessed them. The Charles Dickens novel lay on the floor, forgotten once more.

They never did get as far as the beach.

* * *

**I've said it before, and I'll say it again - reviewers are my muses! Please, give me some feedback!**


End file.
